Return of the Territories
by CrayJ
Summary: The days of the territories in wrestling have returned, with the recent sale of WWE and all things wrestling, by the McMahon Family.


A Brief Intro: To preface this, I return you to the mid eighties, where territorial wrestling was at its peak. WWF was the main Northeast promotion, while WCCW was the main Mid-South promotion, while AWA was the main southwest promotion. However, in 1990, AWA folded, as did WCCW, with both being bought out by WWF, making WWF the dominant promotion. However, in 1991, WCW split off from the NWA, making itself known as WWF's main rival. Throughout the 90s, the two companies battled over ratings and talent, sparking the infamous Monday Night Wars. However, in 2001, WWF won the war and Vince McMahon purchased WCW. Twelve years later, the McMahon's are leaving the business, and selling off everything wrestling related. Our main characters, Rich Anderson and Brandy Danielle won the rights to WCW, at an auction, and now have control.

Return of the Territories

Chapter One: WCW's Return

It has been twelve years since the demise of World Champioship Wrestling and since then, things have changed, some say for the better. Brandy Danielle and her husband, Rich Anderson, have purchased the rights to revive the company and the copyrights as well and have turned it into an independent promotion, now based in their hometown of Dallas. But what was about to happen, would come as a welcomed shock to the people of Dallas.

Rich: I now rechristen this rebuilt building as The Dallas Sportatorium, home of World Championship Wrestling. In the past, The Sportatorium has hosted World Class Championship Wrestling, as well as the Global Wrestling Federation. But hopefully the rebirth of WCW and this fine arena, will set the spark in the company. We are honored to be housed at the hallowed halls of wrestling here in town, at the Sportatorium.

Rich then smiled, as Brandy took to the stand. As she does, a suit is noticeable on her, as for once she wanted to look professional, as since she retired from in ring action, she and Rich had run local promotions, and had sold them, to take on something bigger and more well known, in this case, WCW. But little did they know that another former promotion, NWA, had rehashed itself as well, under the guidance of both Jim Cornette and Paul Heyman, as well as Tod Gordon.

Brandy: It is our honor to oversee the revival of the new WCW and it's talent. We will be bringing you the best in wrestling, and this time, none of that entertainment bullshit. We're all about the wrestling. We have also acquired two developmental areas, one for women, which is Shimmer: Women Athletes, out of Berwyn, Illinois, as well as NXT, out of Tampa, Florida. We have also reopened the Power Plant, for new wrestlers to train, before being sent to NXT or Shimmer. We look forward to unveiling our first signings. We are also proud to announce a TV deal, with Fox Sports Southwest, regionally, and ESPN, nationally. This deal puts an end to the FSN/ESPN bad blood, as they will be working together, and with us. We hope you enjoy the revamped "WCW Nitro", that will air in the near future. And now, Rich, please reveal the new WCW and Nitro logos!

Rich then pulls a chain, revealing a revamped version of the classic blue and gold "WCW" logo, as well as a redesigned Nitro logo. The new theme, "Boom" by POD then hits, as the couple ends the conference, heading back to headquarters.

-Fade out-

The scene then fades back in to the WCW Headquarters, at 1001 Industrial, in Dallas, the former home base of GWF. Rich and Brandy had just gotten back from the press conference, when Rich turns to Morgan Marie Miller, the secretary, and the young lady that would be general manager, when the show debuted, and spoke.

Rich: Ms. Miller, how are things proceeding with the signings of the new wrestlers. Is there anyone from Shimmer and/or NXT we can bring up? I want to get our rosters built as soon as possible, so we can get on the air, come September 9th, which was the inaugural Monday Nitro, back in 1995. I wanna get the show going on the thirteenth anniversary of the original debut of the show, back on TNT.

Morgan then adjusts her glasses, as she considers what to say now. She had done a lot of research as of late and wanted to impress her new boss, as many years ago, she had trained under them and was now using her business degree to her advantage. She then spoke.

Morgan: As a matter of fact, yes. Rich, I know you have heard of my first young lady. Veda Scott. She has impressed our scouts, as well as the both of us. I think it's time we give her a chance on the main roster. Also, Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews, collectively known as the Canadian Ninjas. On the NXT side, PAC, formally known as Adrian Neville, and Leo Kruger, and also, I took the liberty of resigning Chris Hero, and putting him back on NXT. You should definently take a look at all of them.

Rich: Alright. I have some time later today, so I'll get started on that. And I do know how good Veda is. But she's a bit green. I think maybe one more month in Shimmer, and she's ready for the main roster. I've been talking to both FSN and ESPN, and they agreed to allow Shimmer and NXT to be shown, before our show, on Mondays. Shimmer will be on ESPN2, and NXT on Fox Sports, that is, all FSS stations. But for now, Brandy and I have some office work to do. Go back to scouting and let us know who you find.

Morgan nods,, as Rich heads back to his office, to look around the indies at more talents to scout. But as he checks his email, he groans, at the news he had received. Brandy hears this groan, and heads to his office.

Brandy: What's wrong? I heard a groan.

She then looks over at his computer screen, as a sick feeling comes across her face. Their old rivals, back when WCW was under the NWA banner, had returned. As she speaks, she nearly faints.

Brandy: I see why you groaned. AWA was a pain in everyone's side. At least now, its someone else in charge and not that moron, Verne Gagne. At least it's no one named Gagne. At least with Eric Bischoff in charge, things will defienetly be different.

Rich nods, as the scene fades off. There was much to be done before the debut of Nitro, and it would all get done, in time.


End file.
